The present invention is directed to a dust-collection container for a hand-held power tool which includes a dust-discharge adapter, in particular for use with an electrical hand-held sander, according to the preamble of claim 1.
A known dust-collection container for an electrical hand-held power tool (DE 102 49 140 A1) includes a dust-collection chamber and an intake adapter which extends along the base of the dust-collection chamber and leads into the dust-collection chamber. The dust-collection chamber which is open toward the top is closed using a removable cover which includes air-outlet openings, on the underside of which a dust filter is provided. To use the dust-collection container on the electrical hand-held power tool, the dust-collection container is slid via its intake adapter onto the dust-discharge adapter of the electrical hand-held power tool, and the dust-collection container is locked in its end position—after having been slid into place—using a latch hook on the machine housing, which latches into place automatically. A seal between the dust-discharge adapter and the intake adapter creates the dust-proof connection of the dust-collection container on the electrical hand-held power tool. The seal is composed of two O-rings, one of which rests in one of two interspaced circumferential grooves formed in the dust-discharge adapter and presses against the inner wall of the intake adapter.